


The Magic of Your Touch

by wolf3223



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: I've recently started watching Critical Role, and I love the characters and Yasha/Beau! I was driving home the other day and this story popped into my mind! It's my own version of how they could get together!





	1. Chapter 1

Beau lets out a grunt as she rests her sore back against a large tree. The Mighty Nein is sleeping after their latest fight. It wasn't an easy one per se, but none of them got knocked out this time, which Beau considers an improvement. The skeletons they fought were as dangerous as they were not because of their strength but because of the sheer number of them.

She looks out at her traveling companions, all of which are sleeping except for Yasha. The forest is cold in the night, but they agreed that a fire wasn't worth the risk. After some debate, the others gave in and let Beau and Yasha take first watch once they pointed out they would be staying up to bandage their wounds anyway. Jester healed everyone up as best she could, but Yasha and Beau were the most damaged since their preferred method of attack means that they need to get close.

Beau pulls out the bandages she always keeps with her and a rag that's permanently a copper, rusty color with frayed strings along the edge. In a practiced motion, she sticks part of the rag into her canteen and quickly tips it down, so it will wet the rag before straightening it back up. Beau sets the canteen aside for a moment and looks down at her crop top, sighing when she sees that it's now partially sliced through, with the part of it around the cut stained purple from her blood.

Grumbling under her breath about yet another ruined shirt, Beau leans forward so her back isn't pressed against the tree anymore and takes off her vest before pulling her shirt over her head. Her chest is still covered with her bindings, and she sets her ruined shirt to the side. Maybe someone can find a use for it.

She grabs her rag and begins cleaning up the area around her wound carefully, wiping the blood off her tan skin. She squeezes it out over the grass, pink water dripping from the rag as she does. Beau gets it wet again and grits her teeth as she cleans up the wound itself, grunting quietly as the rag touches a painful area.

Yasha looks up at the sound of pain coming from Beau, pausing her attempt to clean the relatively shallow cut across her lower arm. She blinks, only now noticing that her companion is no longer wearing a shirt. Yasha's brow creases when she notices the reason for her wearing less clothing. It certainly isn't the worst wound she has ever seen, but it's disconcerting.

"That's a nasty cut," Yasha says.

Despite Yasha's soft voice, the sudden break of silence causes Beau to jump, making her hand spasm and press against a particularly tender part of her wound.

"Shit!" Beau hisses out, flinching at the unexpected pain.

Yasha reaches towards her automatically to steady her, feeling her healing magic swirling just underneath her skin, ready to be released. She hesitates, letting her hand hover in the air for a moment before dropping it back to her side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's good, I'm alright." Beau tries to smile reassuringly, which she isn't great at during the best of times, but right now it looks even more like a grimace than usual.

She absentmindedly continues cleaning her wound, her hand moving in practiced motions while she watches Yasha out of the corner of her eye. Yasha opens her mouth once and pauses, hesitating. Beau doesn't push, knowing that if she wants to talk, she will. Plus, Beau knows that if she tries to indicate that Yasha can talk to her, she'll ramble or just be awkward in a way that would make Molly facepalm if he were awake and listening.

It only takes a few more moments before Yasha speaks. "Would you... would you mind if I took a look? At that?"

Beau nods, trying not to nod too fast that she gives herself whiplash. She did that once when a pretty girl asked her out years ago, and she nodded so hard that her neck hurt for the next few days. "Yeah yeah, of course."

Beau pulls the cloth away from her now clean wound and lets Yasha take it carefully from her hand, who luckily seems too focused on her wound to notice how Beau's breath hitches when their hands touch. Beau silently berates herself for not being able to hide her emotions, to hide her feelings for Yasha. If Archivist Xenoth could only see her now, forgetting everything he ever attempted to teach her... He would be more disappointed in her than he already is.

Yasha uses Beau's damp cloth, gently pressing it to the wound to clean it off further. She frowns and moves so that she can see the wound better, ending up sitting right in front of Beau as she leans down to focus on it better. Usually Beau's Disaster Lesbian Mode switches on without her consent when a pretty girl, especially one she's attracted to, gets this close to her. But right now, Beau's too entranced by Yasha's cute focused expression to do anything too stupid.

"Do you mind if I heal you?" Yasha asks, looking up at Beau's face. "I have to touch you in order for it to work." Beau stares at her, trying not to pay too much attention to how close Yasha's face is to her own. If she does, she might do something foolish that might ruin their awkward comradery, like kiss her. "Beau?" Yasha looks even more concerned.

"What?" Beau snaps out of her haze. "Oh right, yeah. Go ahead."

Yasha reaches out her hand towards Beau's stomach and looks up at her when there's an inch between them. Beau nods to her and Yasha's fingers press against her bare skin, so light that if Beau weren't so aware of her touch, she would barely be able to feel it. Yasha's brow scrunches as she focuses once more and Beau watches as her hands begin to glow a white-yellow color. Warmth spreads through her once throbbing abdomen, and Beau can't really tell if it's her touch or the healing magic, though she assumes it's the latter.

When Yasha pulls her hands back, the wound has closed up, leaving an angry red scar that'll fade to a dull pink after a few days.

"You should be okay now," Yasha says softly.

Her eyes move up to Beau's, blinking when she sees that her friend's gaze isn't focused on her own, instead she's looking below where her nose is. Yasha hasn't often seen this look on people's faces when they're looking at her, this is the look that Molly usually gets before he finds a bedpartner, or right before someone kisses him. Yasha's mouth drops open as if she's going to say something, but the chaos in her mind doesn't escape her lips. Beau's eyes meet hers briefly and after seeing no resistance or disgust in her eyes, Beau leans in and presses her lips to Yasha's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I shamelessly title this as a joke because Yasha can use Healing Hands? Yes, yes I did. Hopefully this is good, it's my first time writing for Critical Role! Though I do have a longer story in the works, a Royalty AU ;) Let me know if anything seems out of character, or in character if you're so inclined! Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading! Stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Yasha doesn’t move for a second and Beau has a moment of panic, like maybe she was reading her wrong. But then Yasha's lips move against hers and Beau sinks into the kiss, all thoughts of anything other than this fleeing from her mind. Her eyes flutter shut, and her hand hesitantly reaches up, gently tangling her fingers in Yasha's hair. Yasha hums against her lips and moves forward, now practically straddling her. Beau can't help the pleasantly surprised moan that escapes her lips, but Yasha smiles against her so she can reasonably assume that she doesn’t mind.

It’s Beau who pulls back first, wanting to catch her breath. She doesn’t go far, not wanting this moment to end. Her eyes open to see that Yasha's already looking at her, her expression soft and a small but warm smile playing at her lips.

“Uh. Hey,” Beau says awkwardly. 

She hasn’t kissed a girl, let alone one she likes as much as she likes Yasha, in quite some time. And Beau isn’t exactly known for her ability to communicate with others. She honestly never expected to get this far with her. What does one say to a pretty girl they just kissed?

“Hey,” Yasha says back. Luckily, Beau and Yasha understand each other fairly well, and she seems more amused than anything.

This time, it’s Yasha who leans in and captures Beau's lips. Her eyes close automatically as her eyebrows raise, surprised but happy about the turn of events. Especially since it means she has less of a chance to stick her foot in her mouth, as Beau greatly prefers having Yasha's tongue in her mouth instead. 

They sit there at the base of the tree, trading kisses for what feels like both eternity and just a couple minutes. In reality, its probably more like a couple hours or so. When they pull away for the last time, their lips are swollen and their eyes are dark, but they can each tell that neither of them are ready to go any further. 

Exhaustion from the day catches up with them and Beau tries to hide her yawn, turning her head to the side, trying to make it seem like she's gauging the time from the position of the moon. In actuality, all Beau can glean from the moon is that it’s full and bright, covered by clouds that aren’t quite thick and dark enough to blot out its light, and it seems like time has passed since it’s in a different part of the sky than it was before she started kissing Yasha.

“It’s late.” Yasha remarks, apparently not having missed Beau's attempt at subtly yawning. “Would you…” She trails off for a moment, hesitating like she's not sure how her next words will be received. Yasha meets Beau's gaze and continues. “If you don’t mind, would you move our bedrolls together? I’ll go wake Fjord up while you… whatever you decide is okay with me.”

With that Yasha gets up, brushing the dirt and grass from her pants. She looks at Beau, who's still sitting there with wide eyes, before heading over to where the rest of their party is still sleeping.

Beau lets out a breath and takes a moment to process everything that’s happened. Remembering Yasha's words, she gets up and heads towards where their bedrolls are set up. She grabs them both and drags them over towards the tree, away from the prying eyes of their friends. The tree is thick, with branches and leaves dense enough to block out rain if it would start to fall from the clouds hanging overhead. Beau grabs their stuff and moves it over too, leaning her bo against the tree and looking up at where Yasha has crouched down to gently rouse Fjord. 

Beau fixes the bedrolls so that they're pressed up against each other, essentially making one larger one as Yasha murmurs to Fjord, probably informing him of the lack of activity during their watch. Or, well, there was activity between her and Yasha, meaning they didn’t notice anything happening around them. Not for the first time, Beau finds herself thankful for Caleb and his magic string spell.

Beau sits down and hears footsteps and looks up to see Yasha approaching her, smiling and evidently pleased that Beau decided she was okay sleeping next to her. Beau can't imagine not wanting to. She glances at Fjord and can see his wide grin from here, big enough that she can see the tips of his still-growing tusks. Beau flips him off as Yasha sits next to her, grinning at the quiet laughter she can hear from him. 

Fjord finds a spot for his watch, sitting against a different tree with his summoned falchion resting in his lap. The way he's facing means that he can't look at them without unsubtly turning his head towards them, which Beau can tell is an effort to give her and Yasha as much privacy as they can get without compromising Fjord’s watch. Beau makes a mental note to try to do something nice for him sometime, granted he's not an ass about this.

Beau and Yasha lay down and after one quick goodnight kiss, Beau lets herself be the little spoon. She enjoys feeling Yasha's large arm draped over her waist more than she expected, which is saying something.

“Next time, you can be the little spoon.” Beau says before yawning again, her eyes closing. 

She can feel Yasha smile against the back of her neck before Yasha kisses her bare skin, sending a shiver down Beau's spine. She shifts back further into Yasha's warmth, enjoying the sensation of her pressed against her body. Beau lets unconsciousness take her, falling asleep feeling safer than she's felt in a long time.

***

A crack of lightning wakes Beau up, her internal clock telling her that its enough later that she has had a good night’s rest. Beau stretches out her limbs and her brows scrunch when she realizes that she can't feel Yasha's warmth anymore. Her eyes open and she sits up, looking around for her. 

The rain starts falling faster now, the first couple drops making their way through the shelter of the tree above her and dripping onto Beau's face. She squints against the distortion the storm is causing and can only see her traveling companions rousing, the rain waking them up. The unmistakable outline of Yasha is missing, along with her bedroll and things.

Lightning lights up the sky again, thunder coming soon after it and Beau lets out a shaking breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. Anger, confusion, and hurt roil around inside of her, battling for dominance. Yasha is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me? This was planned since the beginning, and it'll work out, I promise! All my stories have and/or will have happy endings, and this is no exception! Next chapter, I'll have a little bit from Yasha's point of view explaining why she left and all that, and they get to do something that they're not good at (and neither am I)! Talk! I may have time to write the next chapter tomorrow, but that's very optimistic... It'll be up as soon as I finish, and should be within a week! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Yasha stirs from one of the best nights of rest she's had in quite a while. She inhales softly and moves closer to the woman currently in her arms, her eyes opening. Yasha looks around as best she can without disturbing Beauregard, still sleeping peacefully in her embrace. 

Nothing immediately catches Yasha's attention as something that would have woken her up. The first tendrils of light from the sun are sending reds, oranges, and yellows streaking across the sky, drawing Yasha's attention to the dark clouds in the sky. It’s then that she notices a familiar feeling in her bones and Yasha closes her eyes tightly as if that could make it go away. It’s an ache that signals rain, signals a storm, an ache like an itch encouraging her to travel, even though that’s what she's been doing with her companions.

Yasha looks sadly at the beautiful woman in her arms and then looks up to where the clouds are blocked by thick tree branches right above her. A single sourceless drop falls from the leaves and lands directly on the center of Yasha's forehead and her vision goes dark. By now, she is familiar with this feeling.

Yasha stands in darkness and there's a flash of light, a lightning bolt coming from where the sky would be, and then the visage of the Stormlord appears. Yasha immediately bows her head and goes down to one knee. The shimmering outline of her deity walks forward, growing larger as he approaches until he's more than twice even Yasha's size. A hand reaches outward and rests on Yasha's shoulder. This close, she can see that the light coming off of him in the darkness isn’t a soft glow but instead crackling electricity. She can feel warmth radiating from where his hand rests on her shoulder.

His voice echoes in her head, strong but kind. “Rise.” Yasha follows his order immediately and stands, looking up into his face as he stands up straight from where he had bent over to place his hand on her shoulder. “You know I would not call upon you if it were not important.”

Yasha nods, knowing he can feel her sadness no matter how much she tries to keep it from her face. “I know. Will it be long?”

There's a pause before the Stormlord responds. “You will go back to them as soon as possible.”

Yasha nods, accepting his cryptic answer. “Alright. When am I to leave?”

“Immediately.” There's another pause. “You will not be away from her for long.”

Yasha ducks her head shyly, unsurprised that he could see through her so easily. A small smile pulls at her lips. “I-I think you would like her.”

“I do. Now go.”

With that, Yasha's vision returns to her as the first drops of rain begin to fall. After allowing herself just a moment longer to hold Beau, she carefully extracts herself from her. Beau shifts in her sleep but doesn’t wake. Yasha bites her lower lip, debating for a moment. Should she wake her? She looks at how peaceful Beau's expression is and can't bring herself to. 

The rain starts to pour down harder as Yasha packs up her things, grabbing her bedroll last and looking down at Beau with sad eyes. She looks around quickly and plucks a wildflower from the ground, placing it on Beau’s bedroll in front of her, hoping that it’s the first thing she sees when she wakes up.   
When Yasha stands up, a hand is placed on her shoulder and she freezes for a moment. She turns, her things now ready and packed up. 

“Leaving?” Mollymauk’s smirking like usual, water dripping from his horns and the jewels adorning them. “Now, you know I don’t care much for the Obnoxious One, but it’s common courtesy to say goodbye to a person you’ve just slept with before leaving.” Yasha raises an eyebrow at him, a small smirk on her own face. “I said it was common courtesy, not that I'm courteous.”

“I don’t want to wake her.”

Molly gives her a look that means that he thinks she's making a mistake but isn’t going to try and convince her otherwise. Instead, he gets up on his tip toes and presses a kiss to her forehead, patting her bicep.

“Be careful,” he says.

“You too. You know I’ll be back as soon as I can.” A lightning bolt lights up the sky in the distance and Yasha feels the itch to travel get stronger. 

“Especially now that you have her to come back to.” Mollymauk grins at her and winks at her.

Yasha shakes her head at him with a smile, stepping out from underneath the shelter the tree’s thick branches offer, her smile widening as rain immediately begins to hit her. She welcomes the feeling and walks off in the direction she can feel in her bones is the right one.

***

The absence of the barbarian is felt immediately in the Mighty Nein, but after a couple pointed looks to Jester from Fjord, no one brings it up as they eat a semi-soggy breakfast in the rain. 

After eating tasteless food, Beau heads back to where she and Yasha had laid out their bedrolls and notices something she hadn’t seen when she woke up. There's a single white flower on her bedroll, too far onto it for the flower to have blown onto it randomly. 

Beau crouches down and recalls Yasha picking flowers like these just a couple days ago and purses her lips when she feels her lower lip wobble. 

“Stupid emotions,” she grumbles, lifting up the flower and inspecting it. A single tear makes it out of her eyes and she wipes it away with her free hand. “Stupid rain.”

Beau looks down at the wildflower in her hands and debates taking out her anger on the flower, but she can't quite bring herself to. She stuffs it into her pocket, the one without pocket bacon and packs up her stuff. In her haste, she's faster than her companions and waits impatiently as rain falls on her. She stands with the horses and watches as the others grab their things. 

As they continue their travels, Beau's racing mind can't focus on anything except Yasha.

***

It’s been two weeks and they haven’t heard from Yasha. Usually, she's gone for just a couple days before returning, and as the Mighty Nein grows closer, the length of her trips has shortened. So this is unusual, and Beau knows that the others are trying to act nonchalant for her sake. 

She used to think the worry is the worst thing, wondering if Yasha had run into more than she could handle (though Beau knows from experience that she can handle quite a bit). Missing Yasha, she's found, is somehow worse. There's the ache spreading in her chest, filling the hole her anger burnt. There are the moments where she turns to talk to Yasha or make a stupid comment, but she isn’t there. 

But worst of all is how Beau sees her everywhere. In little mannerisms the Mighty Nein has picked up from her, in facial features of random strangers. Over the next week, Beau nearly chases after three separate (very confused) women who she mistakes for Yasha. And each time, the disappointment hurts worse. 

That’s why when after three and a half weeks without Yasha with them, Beau doesn’t say anything when she sees a familiar looming figure entering the tavern they're staying in. She's had this dream enough times before to know that this will only end poorly. Beau looks back at the wood table, darkened and stained from years of having beer spilled on it. If she ignores this for long enough, maybe she can wake up soon and get on with her day after another restless night of sleep.

Molly stands up, setting down his tarot cards and rushing towards the entrance and Beau's eyebrows furrow when he gleefully cries out “Yasha!” She silently slides a finger along the table as she looks to where Yasha has picked up her friend in a tight hug and swung him around, making the feat of strength look comically easy. Beau's finger catches on a sharp piece of wood and she inhales, looking back up at Yasha.

“Beau, Yasha's here!” Jester says gleefully.

She hauls Beau up by her arm and dragging her towards where Yasha's now awkwardly patting Caleb’s shoulder in greeting, grinning when Frumpkin climbs up on her and curls up on her shoulder. Nott is giving her a wildflower they had come across a few days ago when Jester drags Beau in front of Yasha.

“Thank you, Nott.” Yasha says softly, pulling out a well-loved notebook and placing the flower carefully between the pages. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t here to see these growing. I was away longer than I expected.”

Nott gives her a quick hug and gets away just in time to miss being squished by Jester as she skips over and hugs Yasha tightly, lifting her slightly with the force of it. Yasha pats Jester's back, her eyes meeting Beau's briefly before Beau looks away.

Yasha frowns but doesn’t get the chance to think more about Beau's action before she's given a firm but respectful arm grasp from Fjord, who grins at her with little tusks poking out from his bottom lip.

“They’ve been growing,” she notes.

Fjord’s face gets slightly greener with a blush and he scratches the back of his head, grinning. “Yeah. I like ’em more than I thought I would.”

While Yasha's occupied, Beau slips away, noticed only by Molly, who doesn’t say anything as she makes a beeline for the bar. Once the greetings are over with, Yasha pulls Molly aside as Fjord orders a round for the table to celebrate her safe return.

“Is Beau alright?”

“Expected a bit of a warmer welcome?” Molly winks knowingly and Yasha feels her cheeks flush at the implication. He nods to where Beau is now sitting alone at the bar, scowling into her tankard. “You’re smart, you’ll figure it out.”

With that, Molly swats her arm with his tail and swaggers back to where the rest of the Mighty Nein is. Yasha hesitates for just a moment before sitting down beside Beau, silently signaling the barkeep for a drink of her own.

Yasha waits for a few minutes for Beau to break the silence, but she doesn’t. Yasha nervously fiddles with her own tankard after it’s placed in front of her, sliding the barkeep more than the drink costs. 

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long. I thought it would just be a couple days.” Yasha apologizes, looking at Beau, who's still avoiding her gaze.

Beau looks over to Yasha briefly before glaring back into her tankard. “That doesn’t make it any better.”

Yasha tries not to show how her shoulders sag at Beau's words. “Well…” Yasha sighs softly. “What can I do?”

Anger bubbles up in Beau, hating herself for how easily Yasha is knocking down her walls after she's been attempting to rebuild them for three and a half weeks. “You just, you just left! You…” Beau exhales deeply and takes a long drink before turning to face Yasha. “This isn’t something we can ignore and hope it goes away. To fix this, to hope to fix this, we need to do something that neither of us are really good at. Talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost as long as the two other ones combined... Enjoy? The angst will be over soon, they just need to communicate! And let me know if there's anything out of character you'd like to point out, I tried to stay true to the characters! And I've very much enjoyed all the comments you guys have given me so far! I'm glad this story has hit you in the emotions as hard as it hit me! Thank you all for reading, and stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

“To fix this, to hope yo fix this, we need to do something that neither of us are really good at. Talk.”

Yasha nods seriously. “Of course. Should we…” She trails off. “Should we head upstairs? I assume that this isn’t a discussion you want to have in the middle of a tavern.”

“No, it isn’t.” Beau agrees. “But staying above a tavern does have its uses.” 

She leans forward and quickly grabs the barkeep’s attention, who honestly seems like he's afraid of her and serves her quickly because of it. He ignores several less threatening looking customers and heads right to her next. 

“What can I get you?” A harried looking halfling man asks nervously.

“Another. Please.” 

She adds the please after a moment since she is trying to work on seeming like less of an asshole. According to the man’s expression as he pours her another, she still is intimidating to some. Which, to be honest, Beau is completely fine with. 

He slides it over to her and she hands him money. She chugs what's left of her other drink and wipes the froth from her lips before pushing forwards the empty tankard, grabbing the full one. The barkeep takes it and begins cleaning it.

“Hey.” He looks up at her again. “I’m going to take this up to my room. That’s okay, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

Beau gives him a two fingered salute and then turns around, sliding off of the barstool. Yasha leans forward onto the bar and the man’s eyes widen at the sight of the giant woman leaning over, unintentionally resulting in her flexing her already impressive arms.

“Could I have one of whatever she's having?”

The man nods and hands her one as well, thanking her when she hands him more gold than it’s worth and then hurries away to deal with other customers. When Yasha turns around, Beau is already walking away and heading towards Jester instead of the stairs. 

“Beau!” Jester grins, standing up to greet her friend. 

“Hey. Uh, would you mind staying down here for a while?”

Jester looks behind Beau to where Yasha is standing nearby at the bar, a tankard in her hand as she looks at Jester and Beau. Jester's grin grows until it’s almost a smirk, winking at Beau. 

“Yes, of course.” She draws out her answer. “I’ll just stay with Molly and Fjord tonight. You can have fun with Yasha all night long.”

“That’s not nec…” Beau trails off with a sigh, blushing slightly at the very unsubtle implication of what Yasha and her could be doing up there. “Thanks, Jester.”

“No problem! It’ll be fun to have a sleepover with the boys!” Jester says cheerfully. “Minus stinky Caleb.”

Despite her sour mood, Beau can't help the small smile that spreads across her face as she shakes her head fondly. “Yeah, a sleepover. Hey, you know what you could do? Molly and Fjord don’t know about the plot of _Tusk Love_.”

Jester gasps excitedly before turning to their semi-tired looking friends sitting nearby. “Oskar! I have the most wonderful story to tell you!”

Fjord looks confused as the blue tiefling skips over. “Who?”

Beau takes that moment to escape back to Yasha, letting her hand trail over a bicep as she mutters out a “let’s go.”

Beau leads Yasha upstairs, walking carefully so her drink doesn’t spill out the sides. She stops in front of the door with the number eight on it in chipped black paint. She reaches inside her pocket with her free hand, fumbling around for a moment before she manages to get out the key and unlock the door. She holds it open for Yasha and closes it behind them. Yasha turns on the lantern on the bedside table that’s smooshed in between two beds, which is about all that fits in the room aside from a wardrobe. It’s built for function, not for size.

Yasha sits on one bed and Beau sits on the other and they sit in silence for a long moment, sipping their ale before Yasha speaks.

“So, um. What is it that you want to discuss?”

Beau leans back slightly as if distancing herself slightly from Yasha and lets out a deep breath. “So many things. The first of which is I want to know what went through your mind that morning. It was the morning after we kissed for the first time, the morning after we fell asleep in each other’s arms.” Beau attempts to rein in her anger, knowing that it won't do her any good. She's had enough time to be angry. Now’s the time to try to understand. “I went to bed in the arms of a woman I care for, the very night we took the next step in our relationship, whatever that may be. And then I woke up alone.”

Yasha blinks, taking in Beau's words. Her mouth drops open slightly and her shoulders slump. “I didn’t… I didn’t think about it that way. I’m so sorry.”

“Again, that doesn’t really make it any better. Just… tell me what happened, please.”

Yasha nods. “Of course. I fell asleep with a beautiful woman in my arms and woke up a little before dawn to see storm clouds. He um, he tells me when I need to go.”

“What do you do when you leave?” Beau asks when Yasha pauses, sipping on her ale and trying not to show how interested in an answer she is. Yasha hesitates, looking down at her own ale. Beau reaches out and lets her fingers gently brush the back of Yasha's hand before she retreats again. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious.”

Yasha looks up at Beau and Beau sees something akin to guilt in her eyes. “I-”

“Nope,” Beau cuts her off with a shake of her head. “You don’t owe me crap. If you're ever ready to tell me, do it. But I don’t want you to tell me because you feel bad. I respect that you can't or aren’t comfortable telling me everything. Anyway, um sorry for interrupting. Go ahead.”

“It’s alright. Thank you.” Yasha says and continues when Beau looks confused. “For understanding.”

“Pff. No problem. We all have our own shit, we don’t have to force ourselves to share it when we’re not ready. Especially not with the Mighty Nein.”

Yasha nods, giving her a small smile. She sips on her ale and then speaks again. “Well, he told me that it was time to go. He wouldn’t ask me to if it weren’t important, so I knew I had to go, no matter how much I wanted to stay with you. I got up and Molly said that I should tell you goodbye. I was going to, but you… you looked so peaceful in your sleep. And you were recovering from your wounds. You needed that sleep. That’s what I was thinking.”

Beau takes a moment to absorb what Yasha just said and then nods. “Okay. Aright. I can understand that. But Yasha…” She pauses for a second before continuing. “You’re going to leave again.” Yasha frowns and opens her mouth but Beau holds up a hand. “It’s okay, we all know it’ll happen sooner or later. You have mysterious angel stuff to do.”

“I am not an angel. Not really.”

Beau raises an eyebrow. “Sure you aren’t. Next time you have to leave, please tell us. We aren’t going to try to stop you. Or if you're not comfortable telling everyone, maybe just tell me. So that I can say goodbye. Or rather ‘see you later.’”

Yasha nods. “I can do that.”

“Can you promise me that you will? Even if I nearly died the day before and I’m sleeping it off, I still don’t want to… I don’t want to wake up and see that you're gone.”

Beau looks down at her ale rather than into Yasha's soft, understanding eyes. She takes a sip while she waits for her answer. She feels Yasha's warm fingers brush her hand and she looks up into her eyes.

“I promise, Beau. I won't leave without telling you again.”

Beau shifts, feeling awkward under Yasha's intense gaze, despite how gentle it is. “Uh, thanks. It’s just that I, um we all notice when you’re gone. The Mighty Nein isn’t the same without our giant muscly angel.” There's a small but genuine smile on Yasha's face as she shakes her head, not bothering to argue that she's not actually an angel. “But I, uh. I miss you a lot when you're gone. I missed you even more this time, even though I was mad at you. I uh, I even thought I saw you a couple times in the different towns we were in. I would see a tall, well-muscled woman and rush over, only to see when I got closer that her hair was wrong, or her musculature.”

“That happens with me too,” Yasha admits. “When I pass through towns and see a green half-orc, or a tiefling, or a halfling in a hood attempting to hide their features, or a filthy looking man, I-I always think it could be you guys until I look closer.” Yasha hesitates for a moment before deciding that she's comfortable enough to share more. “But it’s worse with you. I’ll see a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye, but it’s never you.”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

Yasha chuckles at Beau's bluntness. “It’s very disappointing.”

Beau laughs softly along with her before they lapse into silence, sipping their ale. Beau rests her tankard on her knee and opens and closes her mouth a couple times before looking up to meet Yasha's eyes.

“We also need to talk about us. Where we stand. Where this could be going,” Beau says.

Yasha nods. “Yes, of course. But I don’t…. I've never had a conversation like this. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“I haven’t either. But I think I should start by saying that…” Beau inhales, mentally preparing herself to talk a lot more about herself than she's used to. “I care about you, Yasha. And while that scares the hell out of me, ignoring it isn’t going to do anything.”

“I care about you too.”

Beau gives her a brief but genuine smile before becoming serious again. “But caring for each other and doing anything about it are two different things. Especially in this world where we fight something that nearly kills one of us basically every week.”

“But that’s what makes something like this so important.” Yasha says, setting her tankard on the bedside table crammed between the two beds. She reaches out and once Beau nods, she takes her hands. “Caring for people isn’t weakness, it’s strength. It gives us motivation in battle to survive and to protect each other. It’s why people stand up against corruption and cruelty.” Yasha takes in a breath and Beau can see that sadness in her eyes. She quickly glances down at their hands as Yasha continues. “You may not be ready for this, for us. Or maybe you don’t want it, don’t want to risk it. But… but I won't lie to you, Beau. You're more than worth waiting for, more than worth risking everything for. I’m here in whatever way you want me to be.”

Beau sniffs and wipes her eyes as best she can against her robes. “Stupid allergies,” she grumbles.

Yasha gives her a lax encouraging smile, expecting anything but what happens next. Beau tugs on her hands to pull her closer and leans in, their lips crashing together. It isn’t exactly pretty at first, the emotions coursing through them both making them sloppy. But it doesn’t take them long to sort through their emotions enough that the kiss slows, turning gentle and tender. When they pull back, their eyes remain closed as their foreheads press against each other.

“Does that answer your question?” Beau breathes out.

“I would still like to hear you say it,” Yasha admits softly.

Beau's lips twitch up into a smile as their eyes both open at almost the same time. “Alright. I just want to wake up next to you when I can.”

An answering smile spreads across Yasha's face. “I would like that too. Which bed is Jester’s?”

Beau raises an eyebrow and nods to the bed Yasha's sitting on. She turns and chuckles to herself at the sight of a half-finished pamphlet for the Traveler. Beau lets go of Yasha's hands and pats her bed.

“Would you mind if I got into sleep clothes first?” Yasha asks.

“Not at all. I would mind even less if you don’t mind me watching,” Beau says, only half-joking.

A smirk spreads across Yasha's lips. “Only if you don’t mind me watching you change as well.”

“Deal,” Beau says quickly enough to make Yasha laugh.

Yasha takes off her clothes first, going slower than she usually would so that Beau can get a good look. And maybe she's flexing more than usual as well, but that would only be because she can see how Beau's eyes darken every time she flexes. Once she's in a simple ratty tunic and pants, she sits on Beau's bed and leans her back against the wall, watching as Beau takes off her own clothes. Beau's sleep clothes consist of shorts and a tank top that covers less and less every time she moves until she adjusts it.

She climbs into bed alongside Yasha, enjoying the desire she can see in her eyes. “Hey. Wanna make out first?”

Yasha's grin is matched by her own. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a super long chapter! And this is it for this story, thanks for coming along for the ride! If you guys have anything you want to see in this universe, or just prompts in general, let me know and I'll be more than happy to write them! And hopefully I stayed mostly in character? I tried, but writing this dialogue was tougher than I expected... But I love Disaster Lesbian Beau and Awkward Angel Yasha! Thank you all for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


End file.
